Serendipity
by spica01
Summary: Katakan, apa kau percaya kalau pertemuan kita adalah salah satu dari konspirasi semesta?
1. Chapter 1

Pair: AkaKuro, MuraHimu, etc

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, language, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?_

 _Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences._

 _-Emery Allen-_

.

 **Serendipity** : Part 1

.

"Kalau sampai kau tidak datang hari ini, bersiaplah untuk upacara pemakamanmu besok."

Seijuurou hanya terkekeh kecil saat mendengar ancaman kosong milik Masaomi. Ponsel sedikit dijauhkan agar omelan panjang sang Ayah tidak sampai menyakiti telinga kiri.

"Haruskah?"

Napas berat dihela, Masaomi kembali bicara. "Memang seharusnya begitu, dasar anak durhaka..." mata sewarna batu delima menatap keluar lewat jendela _Bentley_ yang melaju pelan membelah jalur arteri kota. "Kami akan makan siang di salah satu _private room_ Mizuki, semua sudah beres kureservasi. Lagipula, jarak apartemenmu dari _Ritz_ tidak seberapa, tinggalkan sejenak _peliharaanmu,_ aku tahu kau sedang bersamanya sekarang."

Seijuurou terbiasa mendengar kalimat bernada vulgar milik Masaomi yang ditujukan untuk partner-partnernya. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang, menyeka helai-helai rambut merah ke belakang, seraya berjalan santai menuju jendela besar berdaun kaca ganda. "Ini hari liburku." Seijuurou menatap redup pada lanskap hijau pegunungan Higashiyama, juga pada hiruk pikuk kehidupan kota di akhir pekan dari balik tirai yang menjuntai. Matahari benar-benar sudah tinggi di atas kepala, dan perut laparnya mendadak bermain orkestra. "Biasanya ayah memberitahuku sejak hari-hari kemarin, kenapa sekarang tidak?" Ekor mata Seijuurou menangkap pergerakan kecil dari sosok terbalut selimut di atas ranjang besar, sejumput rambut biru mengintip dari sana. Semalam mereka begitu terbawa suasana, dan baru terlelap hingga mendekati pagi buta. Ia sudah berniat akan tidur layaknya mumi, jika saja nyaring panggilan ponsel tidak menariknya keluar dari tanah mimpi.

Masaomi mendengus. "Bukan aku peduli. Toh, kuberitahu atau tidak-pun, kau pasti bakal menolak pilihanku lagi..." ucapannya dibarengi denyutan nyeri pada pembuluh nadi. Masaomi memperingatkan diri agar tidak mengikuti egoisme sesaat yang dapat mengakibatkan ia mengalami sakit kepala sepanjang hari. "Jadi, memberitahumu atau tidak, itu sama sekali tak berbeda." Ia hanya berharap kalau kali ini pilihannya tepat, dan sang Anak tidak banyak membantah seperti kejadian-kejadian tempo lalu.

Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah begitu mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Apa Masaomi kini terjangkiti sikap 'menyangkal' Shintarou akibat terlalu sering menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan adu _shogi_ di kediaman keluarga besar Midorima? Apa benar kalau _tsundere_ dapat menular? Kalau iya, berarti ini cukup gawat juga. "Siapa kali ini? Apa dia artis terkenal, anak pejabat, atau keturunan keluarga kekaisaran?" Ia berkata begitu sembari berpikir akan menyantap sepotong _croissant_ berkulit renyah dan secangkir _esspresso_ untuk sarapan—atau ini sudah masuk jam makan siang?

"Kujamin saat pertama melihat, kau akan langsung suka." Masaomi berkata dengan nada pongah.

Seijuurou buru-buru menyela penuh sarkas. "Ayah memang benar-benar mengerti seleraku, ya?"

Masaomi tidak menggubris ujaran itu dan kembali melanjutkan. "Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia pemuda dengan keturunan terbaik—keluarganya adalah kolega dekatku yang tinggal di Tokyo. Anak itu sangat _good looking_ , penurut, dan santun. Bahkan kurasa pikirannya belum sempat terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal absurd di dunia..."

Tirai disibak semakin lebar, sinar matahari merambat masuk membentuk garis-garis cahaya pada karpet persia di bawah kaki. " _Virgin, i see_..." Seijuurou berkomentar tidak tertarik. "Mereka membosankan."

"Lihat dulu, baru kau menilai!" Nada suara meninggi, Masaomi terpaksa melanggar janji yang baru saja ia buat dalam hati. Bisa dipastikan daftar temu pasien milik Midorima Shintarou bakal terisi oleh namanya sendiri esok hari. "Keluarga besar mereka sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganmu di sela kunjungan mereka ke Kyoto. Tidak bisakah kau memenuhi keinginanku sekali ini?"

Seijuurou mendengus. "Apakah sekali saja aku pernah tidak memenuhi keinginan ayah?" Biar saja jika Masaomi berniat mencoret nama Seijuurou dari daftar ahli waris utama. Membuat murka Masaomi adalah keahlian nomor satu miliknya.

Hela napas diembus putus asa. "Terserah." Itu adalah kata final Masaomi jika otaknya sudah buntu menghadapi tingkah Seijuurou. "Kau datang atau tidak, terserah."

Sambungan telepon langsung diputus sepihak dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia menggenggam ponsel dan kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

Benar 'kan? _Tsundere..._

"Siapa?"

Pertanyaan dengan suara setengah mengantuk itu membuyarkan fokus Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu siapa."

"Oh, tentu." Pemuda manis di atas ranjang menguap malas. Ia bangun dengan susah payah, meregangkan kedua tangan ke udara, dan sibuk berkeluh kesah tentang bokongnya yang seperti mati rasa. "Kau tahu, kurasa ini adalah saatnya bagimu untuk menyerah. Turuti saja keinginan ayahmu agar segala terornya berhenti." Pemuda berwajah molek itu bicara sambil meraih ponsel dari saku celana yang berserak di dekat kaki ranjang. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa mengimbangimu..." Shimizu Nagisa bergumam ngeri saat membayangkan kembali 'keganasan' Seijuurou tadi malam. "Aku akan minta rujuk pada Asano _-san,_ dan menjelaskan kalau semua hanyalah salah paham..." dengan cekatan, ia menggeser layar ponsel untuk menemukan nomor kontak sang 'mantan' pacar. Teriakan girang bergaung ketika chat penuh emotikon dibalas sebaris kalimat dingin yang menyuruhnya untuk lekas pulang.

Seijuurou hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Nagisa. "Kau berpikir kalau aku mesti menuruti keinginan ayahku?"

"Tuan muda Akashi," katanya sambil bergurau. "Orangtua hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi anak mereka. Walau terlihat _binal,_ tapi aku tetap menghormati ayah ibuku..." Nagisa mendongak dengan senyum tulus di wajah. "Kalaupun terus ikut campur, setidaknya itu tanda jika mereka masih peduli pada kita. Uhm, anggap saja itu sebagai sebuah karunia."

"Sebuah karunia?" Seijuurou berjalan mendekati ranjang, ponsel diletakkan asal di atas meja. Tubuh bak adonis itu hanya terbalut _boxer brief_ hitam yang mencetak jelas _aset besar_ di baliknya. "Pandai sekali kau bicara..." Setelah mengacak gemas rambut kusut Nagisa (yang dibalas rajuk manja dan bibir mengerucut), langkah-langkah santai ia tempuh menuju toilet. "Ah ya. Nanti jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Asano."

Wajah Nagisa keruh, awan-awan hitam seakan membayangi di atas kepala. "Tidak mau! Asano-san malah akan membunuhku jika namamu sampai kusebut!"

Kekeh pelan mengudara, Seijuurou berhenti hanya untuk menawarkan sebuah ide sebelum 'teman satu ranjangnya' itu angkat kaki dari sini. Karena ia tahu, tidak akan pernah ada kata _lain kali_ bagi mereka. Nagisa akan kembali pada kehidupannya semula, begitupun Seijuurou; ia bakal menjalani rutinitas di bawah langit Kyoto seperti biasa. "Bagaimana kalau sepiring _pancake_ madu dengan tumpukan es krim _matcha_ , kau tentu mau 'kan?"

Melihat sosok Seijuurou yang terlalu sempurna, nyaris membuat Nagisa gelap mata. Tidak seorangpun dapat menolak pesona si Akashi muda—dan baru saja ia mengiyakan tawaran itu dengan wajah bersemu, juga seruan kelewat gembira. Tapi tentu saja Nagisa mengerti batasan di antara mereka.

Seijuurou tidak suka terikat.

Baginya, hidup terlalu singkat jika mesti dihabiskan bersama pasangan jiwa yang entah harus ia cari di mana. _Soulmate,_ juga segala macam omong kosong di balik kisah mengenainya.

Ia suka seperti ini, bebas dan tidak terkekang oleh tradisi.

"Huh, Seijuurou _-san_ memang jenius. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan bisa menolak tawaran yang satu itu..." meski bersungut-sungut, namun Nagisa tidak sanggup membuang kesempatan emas tadi.

Lagipula, ini adalah kebersamaan terakhir mereka. Jadi, lebih baik dimanfaatkan karena tidak akan pernah terulang lagi untuk kedua kali.

.

Seorang _waitress_ Mizuki menyambut Seijuurou dengan senyum santun—ia mengenali Seijuurou, karena tanpa diminta, wanita itu bergegas mengantarkannya menuju ruangan tempat dimana sang Ayah berada.

"Silakan lewat sini."

Mereka melewati sebatang bonsai elegan di dekat _entrance_ restoran. Suasana lumayan ramai oleh para tamu hotel yang tengah menikmati makan siang seraya berbincang. Harum samar sakura dan leci di udara yang menjadi _signature_ _Ritz_ , sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Beberapa kali Seijuurou pernah membawa partnernya kemari. Menghabiskan waktu sehari jika tengah dipenuhi nafsu untuk menuntaskan birahi, tanpa harus membuat 'kotor' area pribadi.

Semakin Seijuurou mendekat, semakin jelas percakapan dari balik pintu geser ruang privat Mizuki. Ia juga mendengar suara khas Masaomi mengucap kata 'menikah' secara repetitif, lalu tawa ringan para hadirin di sana langsung menyambut kelakarnya.

"Akashi- _sama_ , tamu anda sudah hadir."

Segera setelah Seijuurou berdiri di ambang pintu, suasana mendadak senyap. Sigap, ia menyapu pandangan pada tiga sosok asing selain sang Ayah. Ada seorang pria berkacamata seumuran Masaomi yang berpenampilan bak bangsawan. Di sebelah pria itu, duduk wanita cantik penuh aura keibuan dengan rambut abu-abu yang tergelung anggun. Tatapnya kemudian bergulir pada sosok paling mungil di antara mereka.

Dan detik itu juga, Seijuurou merasa bahwa takdir begitu senang mempermainkan dirinya.

 _Mereka seperti kembali mengulangi waktu._

 _Aroma manis yang begitu familiar, jantung mereka yang berdetak riuh seirama, juga bising pembuluh darah menghentak-hentak bagai derap kaki ratusan kuda. Atau desir aneh di perutnya, ketika mata mereka bertatap tanpa sedikitpun mengerjap._

Terkejut, jelas-jelas terbias pada bola mata biru milik si Pemuda, dan mungkin hal serupa ikut tercermin pada mata milik Seijuurou.

 _Kita bertemu—lagi._

Kelebatan memori tentang tubuh mulus tanpa cela dan rajukan manis berlumur lelehan gula langsung memenuhi kepala Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya masih hapal benar dengan lekuk tubuh dan kelembutan helai-helai rambut bak beludru biru itu. Bagaimana mereka bergerak frustasi begitu Seijuurou mendorong pinggulnya dalam tempo lambat—bermaksud untuk menjahili gairah lawan. Ia masih mengingat jelas lenguh manja, juga jemari yang membuat gurat putus asa di punggung dan tengkuknya. Atau saat bibir serupa belahan persik ranum itu merah membengkak akibat tidak bosan ia cumbu.

 _Baru sekali itu Seijuurou merasakan kepuasan infinit saat ia berakhir klimaks—benar-benar mencapai puncak. Hal yang jarang sekali ia dapatkan saat berada di atas ranjang bersama lawan main lainnya._

Deham pelan Masaomi menginterupsi segala imajinasi dalam otak Seijuurou. Ia berhenti mengumpulkan ingatan lampau, dan segera fokus pada realita.

"Oh, kau Seijuurou..." Masaomi lumayan terkejut atas kehadiran sang anak—namun ia pintar menyembunyikan emosi—sewaktu mendapati fakta bahwa Seijuurou ternyata benar-benar datang untuk menemui mereka. Hah, ia bersyukur bisa menghemat energi tanpa harus repot mendamprat bocah itu keesokan hari.

"Selamat siang." Seijuurou menunduk sopan seraya mencuri tatap pada satu sosok pendiam yang sekarang jadi tidak berani mengangkat wajah. "Maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Kuroko Tatsuhisa tersenyum penuh wibawa. "Selamat siang juga, Seijuurou-kun. Kemari, duduklah..." jabat tangan bertukar, bahkan usapan sayang ala seorang ibu ia dapatkan di bahu sewaktu Kuroko Keiko membalas sapanya.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan gagah ya, Seijuurou-kun." Senyum tulus itu sungguh membuat Seijuurou ingat lagi pada sosok mendiang Shiori. Ia merindukan masa-masa bahagia dimana keluarga mereka masih utuh tanpa cela. Suara lembut yang selalu menyambut kedatangannya sepulang sekolah, seakan kembali terngiang di telinga. "Hm, kurasa saat itu Seijuurou-kun masih sangat kecil untuk dapat mengingat kami..." kerutan tipis menghiasi sudut-sudut mata Keiko, ketika ia tersenyum maklum mendapati wajah bingung Seijuurou.

"Ah, maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengingat semua."

Tubuh pemuda berambut biru berjengit kaget saat Seijuurou ambil duduk di hadapan. Ketidaknyamanan begitu kentara dari setiap gestur yang dia buat. Rencana melarikan diri seolah telah disiapkan demi menghindari pertemuan keluarga mereka. Mau sampai kapan dia menyembunyikan wajah, sedangkan identitasnya sudah jelas terbongkar di depan mata.

"Tetsuya-kun, ayo..." Keiko menyentuh lembut tangan si bungsu, mencoba memberi dorongan agar ia mau memperkenalkan diri.

Dan dia melakukannya. Kuroko Tetsuya mengucapkan nama dan kalimat perkenalan dengan suara sehalus gemerincing bel musim panas terhalau angin. Kedua pipi mulus tersapu warna serupa sakura, sementara bibir ranum itu gemetaran merangkai kata. Belum pernah Seijuurou setertarik ini pada gelagat seseorang, hingga ujung-ujung bibirnya nyaris terangkat ke atas tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Tangan mereka berjabat hangat, keduanya bagai kepingan _puzzle_ saling melengkapi. Dan Seijuurou tidak kuasa menahan luapan rasa yang memenuhi rongga dada.

Ia menemukannya lagi—tanpa harus repot mencari.

Katakan, apakah suatu kebetulan dapat Seijuurou percaya?

 _Kalau benar, pasangan jiwa itu nyata, apakah ia boleh berharap kalau mereka adalah salah satu dari konspirasi semesta?_

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Tetsuya."

.

TBC~

.

.

Hola! Saya kembali dengan fic lain (di sela wb ngerjain Serpent*tolong* dan berbagai hal yang terjadi di rl, hiks...). Ini fic roman biasa tanpa konflik ekstrim, cuma 3 part kok, nggak banyak—en semoga lancar jaya. Tadinya mau dibikin jadi _ABO dynamics AU,_ tapi saya rombak lagi, karena kurang referensi, hahaha. Okee, sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya ya, ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: AkaKuro, MuraHimu, etc

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, language, overdose-romance, possibly m-preg, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _In that moment the whole universe existed just to bring us together._

.

 **Serendipity: Part 2**

.

.

 _Beberapa bulan sebelumnya..._

Dering samar ponsel terdengar bersamaan dengan curah air hangat terakhir dari kepala _shower_. Nama Aomine Daiki tertera pada terang layar ponsel pintar di atas meja dekat mesin cuci. Benda itu terus bergetar, seolah orang di seberang sana sudah tidak sabar meminta agar panggilannya segera diangkat.

Seijuurou tergoda untuk menggeser ikon berwarna merah demi membuat ponselnya bungkam, namun niat itu segera diurungkan. Malas juga jika nanti, ia mesti mendengarkan celoteh tidak penting Daiki, yang protes panjang karena telah menolak panggilannya.

" _Oi, Akashi! Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak jadi datang, karena sibuk menindih orang lain di atas ranjang!"_

Suara Daiki ketus memukul gendang telinga, langsung saja main tuduh tanpa peduli makna salam pembuka.

"Aku baru selesai mandi," ujar Seijuurou singkat seraya mengeringkan rambut dari sisa-sisa tetesan air. "... sebentar lagi aku berangkat." Langkah kaki berhenti tepat di depan cermin seukuran tubuh dalam _walk in closet_ yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi.

" _Yeah, akupun baru mau berangkat. Si brengsek Imayoshi dan Nijimura akan telat sepertinya..."_

Terdengar bunyi pintu mobil ditutup cepat, disusul deru halus mesin dihidupkan.

"Heh, tidak biasanya kau datang tepat waktu..." barisan blazer monokrom dipilah, satu yang hitam diraih dari gantungan. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna sama di balik blazernya.

" _Haa, entahlah... aku hanya ingin segera melepas stress. Kau tahu teman-teman Himuro? Aku dapat kabar dari si Raksasa, mereka sepertinya bakal datang juga. Damn! Ini berita yang sungguh bagus!"_

Dahi Seijuurou berkerut. Teman-teman Himuro?

" _Hei... bukankah kau sedang kosong? Coba saja tiduri satu yang menarik hati, kalau bisa sekalian kau kencani. Yaah, itupun kalau mereka mau. Kau tahu sendiri reputasi yang menyelubungi kelompok main mereka..."_

Seijuurou sadar betul apa maksud kalimat Daiki barusan.

" _Teman-teman Himuro memiliki latar belakang cemerlang, sudah pasti paman bakal setuju. Dan lagi, tampilan mereka setara escort kualitas nomor satu. Wajah manis dengan tubuh berlekuk sempurna, benar-benar molek bagai porselain cina! Bedanya hanya satu, mereka tidak menjual diri, tentu saja..."_

Bicara Daiki memang seenak hati. Tapi dia adalah satu dari para sahabat loyal, yang meski suka asal bicara, mereka bukanlah manusia penjilat yang gemar bertumpuk untuk menyembah di bawah kaki.

"Lihat saja nanti."

Seijuurou lumayan setuju akan ucapan Daiki mengenai lingkar pertemanan milik Himuro Tatsuya. Tunangan Atsushi itu memang memiliki kelompok ' _hang-out_ ' yang sungguh luar biasa. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Shun Izuki, Takao Kazunari, Moriyama Yoshitaka, atau Miyaji Kiyoshi pada beberapa kesempatan. Dan apa yang Daiki katakan benar adanya.

 _Birds of a feather flock together._ (1)

Mereka satu tipe. Para manusia dengan anugrah kemolekan fisik bagai anak-anak keturunan _Aphrodite_. Seijuurou memang tidak pernah berurusan pribadi secara langsung dengan mereka, tapi rumor mengenai lingkaran pertemanan itu selalu saja mampir di telinga.

Anehnya, walau berada dalam lingkungan yang sama—bahkan dua dari anggota berbeda sampai bertunangan segala, kelompok main mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Para sosialita muda itu lebih suka berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

Naa, pesta ulang tahun Himuro sepertinya akan jauh dari kata membosankan.

" _Kay, see ya there... Aku tidak mau mobilku ringsek menabrak pembantas jalan karena sok sibuk berbincang denganmu."_

Seijuurou mendengus. "Pergi saja kau ke neraka sana..." dan kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

.

Himuro Tatsuya dipastikan akan mengganti nama keluarganya begitu musim semi tahun depan tiba. Lingkaran platina _Tiffanny_ berhias berlian sudah terpasang di jari manis tangan kiri, sementara restu dua keluarga telah sukses dikantungi.

Pesta sederhana untuk menyambut pertambahan tahun sudah disiapkan Atsushi—tunangannya sekaligus si bungsu kesayangan dalam keluarga pengusaha kuliner Murasakibara. Semua persiapan pernikahan bahkan sudah dibicarakan oleh kedua keluarga, jauh sebelum hari ini tiba. Siapa yang menyangka jika pertemanannya dengan Atsushi bakal berlanjut sampai ke rencana membuat ikatan sakral segala.

Satu villa musim panas milik keluarga yang cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian dijadikan lokasi untuk menggelar pesta. Hanya teman dekat yang mendapat invitasi—tanpa satupun orang tua. Ini berarti tidak akan ada larangan selama pesta berlangsung. Karena hingga matahari terbit di timur keesokan pagi, semua aturan ada dalam genggaman mereka.

 _Audii_ hitam Seijuurou terparkir mulus pada halaman luas villa. Ia mengenali _Lexxus_ milik Daiki di antara barisan kendaraan di sana. Dan begitu memasuki bangunan utama, Seijuurou langsung disambut suasana temaram penuh warna-warni kilatan neon, juga bising seruan para undangan pesta. Wajah-wajah asing menginvasi penglihatan—sebagian menatap kagum, sisanya bertingkah bagai kucing liar disuguhi ikan segar.

(Memangnya apalagi yang dapat mereka lakukan, ketika _bachelor_ paling diminati tiba-tiba muncul di arena pesta? Tentu saja menikmati pemandangan ini, selama tidak ada halangan menginterupsi...)

Seijuurou berjalan melewati tubuh-tubuh yang berdansa intim mengikuti lantunan _mash-up_ lagu-lagu populer hasil racikan seorang _dj_ tamu. Gelas-gelas berisi _sangria_ atau _punch_ berwarna cerah terus saja didistribusikan bersama tumpukan _canape_ dan _pastry._ Mungkin setelah menyampaikan ucapan selamat sebagai basa-basi formal kepada Himuro, Seijuurou bakal meminta bartender agar membuatkannya segelas _mojito_ dengan banyak potongan _lime_. Dan kalau tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian, ia akan angkat kaki dari sini lalu mencari kesenangan di tempat lain.

"Oi, lihat siapa ini? Tuan muda Akashi rupanya?! _Konbanwa!"_

Kalimat pura-pura terkejut tadi dilontarkan oleh Hayama Kotarou saat mereka berpapasan di depan _counter_ bartender. Seijuurou kenal pemuda ceria berambut oranye ini lewat Mibuchi Reo—salah satu kawan dekatnya yang lain—pada satu waktu di masa lalu. Siapa sangka jika Kotarou ternyata masuk juga dalam daftar tamu pesta milik Atsushi dan Himuro. Yaah, Kyoto memang sekecil yang ia duga.

"Kau lihat Daiki?" Tidak ia hiraukan tatap 'memuja' yang tampak di mata gadis cantik dalam dekap Kotarou. Adalah kali pertama bagi sang gadis mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuurou dari jarak sedekat ini, dan mendadak hormon remajanya mengalir deras bak air bah tak terkendali.

Ringis maklum diberi, Kotarou tidak terlalu peduli juga jika pasangan dansanya malah sibuk mengagumi sosok Seijuurou. Karena..., hei, peristiwa semacam ini sudah sangat biasa terjadi. "Kalau Aomine, aku tadi melihatnya di teras samping bersama tuan rumah pesta. Mungkin dia masih ada di sana... kalau tidak ada, umhh... bisa jadi dia di lantai atas, kau tahu sendiri untuk apa, hehehe..."

Malam masih sangatlah dini, dan Daiki sudah membawa teman pestanya masuk kamar? Bisa jadi. Ini Aomine _'pervert'_ Daiki yang sedang mereka bicarakan _by the way..._

"Oke." Ia melambaikan tangan sekali sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih, dan berniat meninggalkan Kotarou menuju teras samping villa. Sebuah pintu geser besar dari kaca dibiarkan separuh terbuka sebagai penghubung teras dengan ruang tengah..

Ibu jari teracung jadi balasan, Koutarou sempat berseru lantang di antara hentak musik dan riuh kerumunan. "Hey, Akashi- _sama_! Sebelum pulang, paling tidak kau harus minum segelas _punch_ nanas atau mencicipi _muffin_ mini mereka yang _super duper yummy!_ Itu pasti dapat mencegahmu dari rasa bosan!"

Huh, apa katanya? Bosan?

Asal Koutarou tahu saja, bahwa malam ini bakal ada sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosan Seijuurou...

.

Suasana teras tidak sekacau keadaan di dalam. Musik masih terdengar—walau hanya samar, dan ternyata mereka asyik mengadakan pesta barbekyu di salah satu sudut dekat rimbunan perdu terawat. _Jacuzzi_ besar penuh berisi air hangat menjadi pusat utama teras dengan pemandangan langit malam tanpa batas.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan Atsushi, sekalipun pemuda _bongsor_ itu hilang ditelan lautan manusia. Postur tubuh mirip raksasanya tak dapat mengelabui mata, dan kini dia duduk santai sembari memangku sang tunangan pada satu dari barisan kursi malas yang disusun mengelilingi _jacuzzi_.

Daiki bersama selusinan tamu begitu nikmat berendam—dan sepertinya dia sedang sibuk membual untuk menarik perhatian seorang pemuda pirang. Tubuh-tubuh nyaris telanjang berhimpitan dalam satu wadah, sementara celoteh tanpa makna terus saja mengalir ke udara.

Kaki-kaki Seijuurou hendak membawanya melangkah ke hadapan si tuan rumah pesta, namun kehadiran sepasang mata sanggup membuat ia berhenti sejenak.

Tatap itu terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan.

Bukan jenis yang selalu ia dapati ketika berhadapan langsung dengan orang lain di masa lampau. Tidak ada puja berlebih, atau dengki tersembunyi di sana. Mungkin pemilik tatap itu penasaran akan sosok Seijuurou, dan siapa sangka jika ia-pun berakhir sama.

Seijuurou berkedip sekali untuk menghilangkan _trance_ sesaat yang barusan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia melempar pandang penuh minat pada kulit mulus berbalut riak air hangat dalam kolam. Sepasang mata biru balik menatap tanpa gentar, jemari bergerak untuk meraih gelas bekaki tinggi dari dek kayu yang melingkari _jacuzzi_. Pemuda itu mengangkat gelas berisi _mocktail_ berwarna merah terang miliknya seraya menelengkan kepala sebagai tanda _salute_ pada Seijuurou. Terang-terangan memukul genderang perang dengan memancing perhatiannya walau ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka.

Heh. Nyali kelinci mungil ini ternyata besar juga. Apa dia pura-pura tidak peduli pada berpasang mata lapar milik para serigala mesum pesta? Atau dia memang sengaja memasang sikap acuh tak acuh, agar dirinya terkesan diselubungi misteri?

"Oe, Aka-chin? Kau jadi datang..."

" _Konbanwa_ , Akashi-kun..." senyum ramah ala anak-anak bangsawan terulas, Himuro berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyambut Seijuurou. Menyuruh Atsushi berdiri dan menyambut setiap tamu yang datang, sama saja seperti memerintah patung _Moai_ agar mau berjalan. Pemuda bermarga Murasakibara itu sejak tadi tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah, dan dia jadi tambah malas kalau perutnya sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan.

Tas karton milik satu rumah mode populer yang sejak tadi dibawa, segera terulur tanpa aba-aba. "Selamat ulangtahun, _ngomong-ngomong,_ pesta yang meriah..."

Himuro terkekeh geli. "Terima kasih banyak. Dan tanpa basa-basi, silakan nikmati pestanya..." ia balas menyodorkan sebotol bir dingin dalam genggaman tangan—yang sebelumnya diraih dari _ice-box_ di sebelah Atsushi—ke arah Seijuurou.

"Kuharap aku bisa."

Himuro mengajak Seijuurou untuk duduk pada salah satu kursi malas di sekitar _jacuzzi_ , dan sempat menyapa Fukui Kensuke yang larut mencumbu seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah mirip penerus keluarga besar _triad_ Cina. Siapa tadi namanya? Wei Liu?

Atsushi kembali memangku Himuro, lalu mengecup sebelah bahu yang lolos dari lindungan kaus. "Kau datang sendiri?" Dia bertanya karena merasa heran dengan nihilnya sosok lain di sebelah Seijuurou. Biasanya sang Emperor datang dengan menggandeng seorang pemuda _cute_ jika menghadiri pesta semacam ini.

Bukan, tentu bukan pacar apalagi tunangan. Hubungan yang Seijuurou bangun tidak lebih dari sekedar menuntaskan birahi. Kalau merasa _klik_ akan dilanjutkan sampai ia merasa bosan, kalau tidak, maka semua harus diakhiri tanpa belas kasihan.

 _(Hal inilah yang jadi biang konflik antara ayah dan anak selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi setelah usia matang menghantam, juga kewajiban untuk menghasilkan generasi penerus keluarga dibebankan pada kedua pundaknya—yang sama sekali belum siap menopang.)_

"Ada yang salah kalau aku datang sendiri?" Dingin mulut botol mengenai bibir bawah Seijuurou, sebelum ia meneguk santai isinya.

"Hanya heran saja. Memang tidak boleh, Aka-chin?"

Gumam kekanakkan Atsushi hampir membuat ia terbahak. Sebegitu ajaibkah kalau ia hadir tanpa seseorang di sisi? Yang pasti setelah kabar mengenai geng sepermainan Himuro mampir ke telinga, Seijuurou malah jadi ingin mencoba peruntungannya.

Dan satu target sudah ia kunci, tinggal menunggu saja untuk dieksekusi.

Perlahan, Seijuurou mulai mengorek informasi. "Siapa yang sedang Daiki ajak bicara? Dia anak baru?" Wajah pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah ia lihat—begitupun dengan si kelinci manis di sebelahnya.

Himuro menoleh ke arah _jacuzzi._ "Maksudmu Kise-kun?" Tanyanya untuk lebih memastikan. Setelah yakin kalau sosok yang dimaksud Seijuurou adalah pemuda bernama Kise, Himuro kembali bicara. "Dia datang dari Tokyo. Kami mulai bersahabat setelah dikenalkan oleh Moriyama-kun beberapa tahun silam. Ah, Kuroko-kun juga, dia yang berambut biru muda..."

"Kuroko?" Entah kenapa, lidah Seijuurou serasa familiar begitu melafalkan nama tadi.

"Yap, Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko~Tetsuya." Nama tersebut diucap ulang tanpa sadar. Seijuurou bersandar pada punggung kursi, postur tubuh merileks sewaktu ia menatap lagi pada objek paling menarik hati di pesta yang baru ia datangi. Berbagai pemikiran langsung saja menyerbu kepala. Apakah pemuda itu tipe yang mudah untuk didekati? Apa tipe musik favoritnya? Bisakah seiris _cake_ stroberi menerbitkan senyum di wajah Tetsuya? Atau, bagaimana jika ternyata dia lebih suka menerima sebuket besar rangkaian bunga?

Dan ada satu pemikiran paling penting yang terus saja mengganggu Seijuurou.

Apakah mereka akan kembali berjumpa begitu malam ini usai dan pagi hari tiba? Karena... kota tempat tinggal mereka cukup jauh berjarak, ditambah lagi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa Tetsuya. Ini bisa jadi kendala, sebelum ia bisa mengobati rasa penasaran yang keburu melanda.

Herannya, dari berjuta gagasan yang melintas, tidak muncul satupun ide untuk lekas-lekas meniduri Tetsuya. Jangan tanya, ia sendiri merasa kebingungan dengan fenomena tak biasa ini. Apa satu teguk bir barusan telah menciptakan kabut di otaknya?

Senyum tipis mendadak terulas. Haah, Kuroko Tetsuya, kau memang benar-benar berbeda ya? Baru bertemu sekali tanpa sapa, dan kapal Seijuurou terpaksa terombang-ambing menghadapi badai dan lautan murka.

"Lihat itu, Aka-chin tengah merencanakan sesuatu." Sudut mata Atsushi menangkap senyum samar di bibir Seijuurou. Belasan tahun saling mengenal, dan dia semakin pintar membaca setiap ekspresi di wajah para sahabatnya. Hanya saja kali ini, tidak terpancar sedikitpun niatan buruk dari gestur sederhana barusan.

Alis Himuro naik sebelah, dia menoleh sebentar sebelum berbisik lambat. "Biarkan saja. Akashi-kun pasti tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya..." seraya berkata begitu, jemari Himuro membelai lembut rambut Atsushi yang dibiarkan tumbuh memanjang. "Untuk malam ini, kau cukup fokuskan perhatianmu padaku saja, ya?" Ringis kecil keburu dibungkam oleh lumat gemas, dan satu derai tawa, lolos dari sesi ciuman penuh sayang mereka.

.

"Ayolah... kau hanya tinggal bilang setuju, dan kita berdua bisa segera merasakan surga!"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ada jeda di sela kalimat tadi. "Bisa tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang? Aku ingin ganti pakaian."

"Kau tahu, sejak tadi aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencumbumu..."

"Hentikan..."

Seijuurou baru selesai menggunakan toilet lantai atas ketika mendengar adu argumen yang bergaung di sepanjang koridor. Bukan urusannya jika mereka mau bersetubuh sampai besok pagi atau bagaimana, tapi kalau salah satu pihak berkeras menolak, itu jelas-jelas masuk dalam tindak pemerkosaan. Dan dia tidak bisa diam saja mendapati kriminalitas terjadi di depan mata.

Apalagi saat tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah korbannya.

"Cih, tingkah malu-malumu malah membuatku semakin bernafsu..."

Ia memutuskan bahwa ini adalah saat paling tepat untuk masuk dalam percakapan kedua orang di hadapannya. _"Hey, he said no, so back off..."_

"A-Akashi?!" Pemuda itu lekas menghentikan 'serangannya' pada Tetsuya, saat sadar siapa orang yang kini datang menghampiri mereka. "A-ada se-sesuatu yang kau, err, kau butuhkan?" Dia sangat terkejut mendapati seorang Akashi Seijuurou, mendadak hadir ketika dia tengah sibuk melancarkan goda pada incarannya. Dan, hei... kenapa Seijuurou jadi terlihat mirip karakter antagonis utama dalam film-film psikopat- _gore?_ Sikap boleh saja serupa air tenang, namun tatap mata itu tidak dapat membohongi.

"Dia bersamaku, jadi cepatlah _menyingkir."_

Kalimat Seijuurou jelas sekali penuh intimidasi. Tanpa protes dan banyak bicara, pemuda berambut hitam tadi angkat tangan menyerah. Keringat dingin masih menuruni tengkuk sewaktu ia ambil langkah seribu meninggalkan lokasi. Lebih baik mengalah daripada lehernya patah. Lagipula masih banyak kucing binal-manis pesta yang bisa dia rayu dengan mudah.

Untuk beberapa waktu, tidak terjadi apapun selain hening dan samar musik _up-beat_ dari lantai bawah. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di koridor lengang dengan deretan pintu besar berukir ornamen rumit.

"Kau juga menguntitku sampai kemari?" Meski kalimatnya berkesan sinis, tapi tak ada nada menghakimi di sana.

Dahi Seijuurou berkerut, satu dengus pelan hampir keluar disertai tatap tidak percaya. Menguntit? Yang benar saja! "Aku terlebih dahulu ada di sini. Jadi tuduhanmu tadi sama sekali tidak terbukti. Invalid." Tegasnya cepat.

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut. _"Well,_ maafkan aku, insting manusia kadang muncul terlebih dulu ketimbang akal sehat." Jubah mandi semakin dirapatkan saat tatap penuh minat jatuh pada lekuk tulang selangka tak tertutupi. "Aku hanya membela diri."

Kepala Seijuurou mengangguk tanda setuju. "Memang benar, tapi tidak semua orang dapat langsung kau cap sebagai kriminal." Kedua tangan segera bersedekap, lalu sebuah ide untuk menggoda Tetsuya mendadak lewat tanpa diminta. "Hei, bagaimana jika kukatakan, kalau aku sudah merencanakan ini semua dan memang benar-benar menguntitmu sampai kemari?" Tawa pelan meluncur ketika wajah pemuda di hadapannya berubah kesal.

Manusia mesum di mana-mana sama, tidak sia-sia Tetsuya curiga!

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan berpikiran aneh."

"Justru setelah kau berkata begitu, aku malah jadi berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Berpikirlah yang positif kalau begitu," katanya seraya berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri. "Karena kalau boleh jujur, aku tertarik padamu."

 _Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama, bukan?_

Dua pipi Tetsuya memanas dan tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi goresan merah muda. Mulutnya hendak terbuka demi melancarkan protes dan rasa tidak suka, namun ia urungkan. Bagaimanapun, pemuda asing ini telah menyelamatkannya dari keadaan kurang menyenangkan.

Sebelum Seijuurou benar-benar berlalu, ia mendengar ucapan sayup lepas ke udara. Walau tak diucapkan secara langsung kepadanya, Seijuurou dapat merasakan ketulusan tergambar di sana.

" _Terima kasih."_

.

Mereka dikenalkan secara formal saat semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Di antara riuh tamu pesta dan hentak musik menggema, tangan keduanya saling berjabat untuk kali pertama. Setelah mengucap nama, Tetsuya bergegas duduk merapat di sebelah Ryouta, bak anak ayam mencari perlindungan induknya.

"Asal tahu saja, kalian tidak akan pernah mau terlibat masalah dengan Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_." Daiki berseru di depan kenalan baru. Walau sudah tahu konsekuensi dari ucapannya, tapi dia tidak ambil peduli. Para sahabat dekat hanya tertawa puas mendengar gurauan Daiki, jarang-jarang mereka dapat kesempatan untuk ikut menggoda si Akashi muda seperti ini.

Seijuurou hanya menimpali sekali. "Kaupun tidak lebih baik dariku Daiki, bercerminlah."

"Huh, suatu kehormatan kalau dapat bersanding dengan nama besarmu, aku benar-benar tersanjung..."

Tidak mau berkomentar lebih lanjut, Seijuurou membiarkan tubuhnya melesak pada empuk sofa dan menikmati siraman _mojito_ membasahi kerongkongan. Posisi Tetsuya tepat di hadapan—terpisah oleh meja kopi besar dengan berjenis camilan terserak: ada berstoples kacang madu, mangkuk berisi butir-butir stroberi ranum, salmon _canape,_ sampai tumpukkan _pastry_ gurih-manis berkulit renyah mengilap. Hal ini jadi memudahkan Seijuurou untuk melakukan observasi.

Di depannya, Tetsuya duduk santai sambil bersilang kaki. Gelas yang menampung _jungle juice_ penuh potongan buah ada dalam pegangan tangan. Sejak tadi ia hanya minum minuman berkadar alkohol rendah, karena teman seperjalanannya terus mengawasi dan tak bosan memberi peringatan tentang hal ini. Tetsuya tidak boleh meminum apapun yang mengandung alkohol berlebih, karena dia menjadi tanggung jawab Ryouta selama mereka ada di Kyoto. Kalau pemuda mungil ini kembali dalam keadaan kacau, bisa-bisa Ryouta kehilangan kepala di tangan keluarga besar Kuroko—terutama sang kakak laki-laki.

"Kudengar kalau Kazu-chan sedang dekat dengan seseorang, siapakah gerangan 'dia' yang sangat beruntung ini?" Izuki melanjutkan percakapan mereka, menargetkan Kazunari yang duduk di sebelahnya sebagai bahan gunjingan. "Apa dia Shintarou- _kun,_ si sulung dari Keluarga Midorima?" Kekeh setengah mabuk dibalas gertak gusar dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ah, sayang sekali Midorima sedang ikut seminar di Fukuoka..." tambah Imayoshi tanpa dosa.

" _Urusee!_ Mana mungkin aku dekat dengannya! Lebih baik gantung diri!" Gelas _sangria_ berguncang hebat sewaktu Kazunari berteriak heboh demi menyangkal kalimat Izuki. Cipratan sari _blackcurrant_ nyaris mengenai para hadirin yang menertawakan sikap malu-malu kucingnya tadi.

Himuro tertawa kecil melihat para sahabatnya bisa akrab dengan kelompok main Atsushi. Mereka belum pernah berkumpul dan berbincang santai semacam ini. Paling hanya berjumpa secara tidak sengaja atau sekedar berkenalan saling tukar nama. Pun saat Himuro menemani Atsushi untuk mengobrol bersama mereka di akhir pekan. Tidak ada percakapan mendalam. Cukup ramah-tamah formal, dan tiba-tiba saja waktu untuk berpisah sudah di depan mata.

Coba mengganti topik, Daiki bertanya pada kedua pendatang dari luar kota. "Sampai kapan kalian berada di Kyoto?"

Ryouta buru-buru menelan kunyahan _snack_ dalam mulut, lalu menjawab. "Kami akan kembali pada Minggu pagi."

Wajah Daiki berubah sedikit kecewa. "Wha? Cepat sekali..."

Shuuzou yang baru saja sampai villa, lekas mendengus dari balik gelas berisi _punch_. Bisakah Daiki menunjukkan rasa tertariknya tanpa terlihat mencurigakan? Yang membuat heran, Ryouta seolah tak menanggapi berbagai umpan yang dilemparkan Daiki sejak awal perkenalan mereka. Padahal kentara sekali kalau si _playboy_ ini tengah berusaha keras untuk membawa Ryouta masuk kamar lalu menindihnya di atas ranjang.

"Ah, kita bisa bertukar nomor ponsel dan akun sosial media."

Daiki menggaruk tengkuk pasrah. _"Well, yeah..._ tentu saja."

Kecanggungan barusan terhenti oleh kemunculan Atsushi dan sebuah _tart_ cantik penuh lilin menyala. Lagu berhenti, ritual tiup lilin seraya berharap adalah kegiatan berikutnya dari rangkaian acara pesta.

Lilin ditiup padam oleh Himuro, musik kembali menggema memenuhi ruangan dalam villa. Semua tamu bersorak gembira dan pesta kembali berlanjut—mungkin sampai fajar tiba.

"Ah, menyenangkan sekali... aku jadi ingin cepat menikah..."

Tetsuya mendengar Moriyama bergumam—kebetulan mereka bersebelahan. Meski tak bermaksud, namun ia dapat menangkap sedikit rasa iri dari kalimat tadi. Dipandanginya Atsushi dan Himuro yang tidak malu lagi memperlihatkan afeksi mereka di depan publik.

Kazunari terkikik geli. "Tapi Yoshi _-chan_ 'kan tidak punya calon suami! Hahaha!"

Moriyama berniat memberi kepala Kazunari satu jitak penuh sayang, tapi ia punya balasan yang lebih baik dari itu. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa kalau kau sudah punya Midorima Shintarou- _kun_. Jadi... kapan kalian akan menyusul?"

"Ugh, kau bicara begitu lagi!"

Tetsuya hanya maklum mendengar kelakar mereka. Ia berteman dengan Ryouta, jadi... hal semacam ini sudah biasa baginya.

"Ayo melepas penat."

Kata penolakan nyaris keluar dari celah bibir, kalau saja ia tidak menyadari siapa orang yang telah berani melayangkan kalimat ajakan tadi. Bukan terdengar seperti ajakan—kalimat perintah, itu baru tepat.

Sepasang mata sejernih rubi berkilat pada keremangan tempat mereka berada. Pandangannya mengarah pada lantai dansa, dan mungkin inilah yang ia maksud dengan sesuatu untuk melepas penat. Wewangian _woods_ yang maskulin segera saja menerpa saraf penciuman, dan jemari Tetsuya mendadak gatal ingin merasakan berada di antara helai-helai merah mahkota kepalanya.

(Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan fantasi paling liar Tetsuya, sekalipun julukan malaikat diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitar. Ia memang terlihat bagai sosok tanpa dosa bagi mereka. Tapi tak seorangpun tahu jika isi hati Tetsuya serupa gunung es yang bersembunyi di bawah permukaan air tenang.)

Ia tidak segera berdiri dari duduk nyamannya di sofa. Tetsuya memilih untuk mendongak, lalu menatap Seijuurou tepat di mata. "Aku tidak bisa." Ia bertingkah bagai _nerd_ yang baru pertama kali masuk klub malam ternama. Sewaktu Tetsuya berkata begitu, Ryouta ternyata sudah diseret Daiki menuju kerumunan dansa, begitupun dengan temannya yang lain. "Kau tahu... kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu, dan diriku sendiri..."

Seijuurou masih memaku tatap, tak mau menyerah. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ia berkata kemudian, "atau, kita bisa saling mengandalkan..." bahunya terangkat ringan sebagai tambahan. "Riwayatku juga cukup buruk di lantai dansa."

Dengus tidak percaya Tetsuya memutus jeda yang muncul sementara. Gelak pelan menjadi penanda kalau ia menyukai percakapan absurd mereka. Dan ia sadar kalau rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi menghantui, perlahan-lahan mulai terobati.

" _Allright, let's we hit the dance floor..."_

.

 _Mereka tidak pernah tahu bagaimana awalnya, hingga bisa berakhir seperti ini._

Kelebat neon masih mengiringi dentum bass _house-music_ dan seruan nyaring orang-orang di sekitar. Namun yang tertangkap oleh retinanya hanyalah sosok malaikat dalam dekap, tanpa sayap atau halo bersinar di atas kepala.

Warna biru itu seindah pancaran nebula di gelap angkasa. Tatapnya seakan mampu mencari celah untuk menyelinap masuk dalam lengah pertahanan Seijuurou. Ia sangat menikmati setiap detik ketika lentik bulu mata menyentuh pipi semulus sutra. Atau ketika helai-helai rambutnya bergerak seirama gestur tubuh yang entah disengaja atau tidak, terlihat begitu menggoda.

Apa beberapa teguk alkohol tadi berhasil membuat kepalanya diselimuti kabut? Yang benar saja? Ia bukanlah seorang _lightweight_ —Seijuurou sangat toleran pada alkohol, meski hanya minum-minum pada kesempatan tertentu. Secangkir kopi atau teh hitam lebih jadi pilihan utama untuk menemaninya menghabiskan hari.

 _Seijuurou yakin kalau pikirannya mencoba membelot dari keteraturan sistem, dan ia tahu persis siapakah orang yang mesti disalahkan atas fenomena langka ini._

Satu cengkram putus asa ia rasakan di tengkuk, sementara tubuh ramping di hadapannya semakin intim merapat. Jemari Seijuurou tanpa sadar ikut mengerat pada pinggul Tetsuya, membiarkan insting terliar mereka menguasai semua.

Musik penuh gairah terus memenuhi udara, lantai dansa seolah berubah wujud menjadi tempat paling berdosa di dunia. Tidak ada aturan di sini, mereka bebas mengekspresikan afeksi. Saling sentuh, rangkul, dekap, cium, remas... tidak peduli akan ramah-tamah formal, padahal mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain pada hari ini.

"Mau berhenti?" Seijuurou bertanya saat hidungnya membaui harum semanis vanilla bercampur peluh. Leher berhias _choker_ hitam itu basah—mengilap akibat hasil ekskresi, sementara beberapa helai rambut Tetsuya menempel pada dahi dan sisi-sisi wajah.

 _Ralat, dia lebih mirip persilangan antara malaikat dengan inkubus—yaah... kalau keturunan dari jenis tersebut ada._

Kepala berambut biru mendongak lambat dengan senyum seduktif mengulas manis di bibir seranum persik. "Kenapa? Baru begini saja kau sudah kalah?" Tetsuya berbisik, deru napas meninggalkan aroma soda stroberi, dan tubuhnya semakin agresif menginvasi _personal space_ milik Seijuurou.

Kekeh pelan jadi jawaban. Apa? Kalah katanya?

"Kau mabuk." Seijuurou mengucapkan kalimat barusan sejelas bunyi genta gereja di Minggu pagi. Mengabaikan pergantian lagu dan gerak dinamis kerumunan di sekeliling mereka, sebelah tangan Seijuurou terangkat untuk menelusuri rahang bawah Tetsuya sampai ke cuping telinga.

"Tidak," katanya terburu. "Aku tidak mabuk, dasar _sok_ tahu..." tatap goyah segera beralih pada apapun kecuali mata Seijuurou.

Sikap menyangkal tadi membuat pertahanan terakhir Seijuurou kandas. Tubuh mereka tanpa jarak saat kedua tangan Seijuurou dengan ganas merengkuhnya. Gelombang panas menghempas, keinginan untuk saling menyentuh sudah tak bisa lagi mereka hindari. Seijuurou benar-benar ada di luar kendali. "Katakan, apa yang kau mau?" Bisik serak gantian ia ucapkan begitu dahi dan dahi menyatu, bibir hanya berjarak satuan mili dengan sorot mata yang berusaha menelanjangi.

Musik seolah memudar dari pendengaran Seijuurou, sewaktu kalimat berlapis ragu terlontar dari mulut Tetsuya kemudian.

" _Ayo cari tempat untuk bersembunyi..."_

.

Blazer Seijuurou berhasil dilucuti saat pintu di belakang mereka tertutup. Kaus hitam tanpa lengan menyusul sedetik kemudian, teronggok di atas parket kayu. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" Seijuurou tidak mengindahkan tatap kagum Tetsuya pada tubuhnya. "Masih ada waktu untuk mundur sebelum terlambat." Langkah mereka berhenti dekat kaki ranjang besar berkanopi pada salah satu kamar di lantai atas villa.

Tetsuya mendesis tidak suka. "Jangan mengguruiku seolah aku bocah kecil yang tak mengerti masalah orang dewasa..."

"Dengan penampilanmu, kau terlihat seperti salah satunya."

"Kuharap yang tadi itu pujian."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan melihat kelebatan rasa gugup di balik kepercayaan diri yang sengaja dibesar-besarkan. Ia bisa menilai mana orang yang belum, atau sudah berpengalaman. Dan menilik dari bahasa tubuh Tetsuya, jelas sekali kalau dia ini murni masih _perawan_. Mungkin dia sering bermain solo, tapi tetap saja tidak pernah terlibat kegiatan seksual secara langsung dengan orang lain.

 _Seijuurou never did it with a virgin._

Ia selalu menganggap kalau mereka membosankan, tidak bisa diajak bermain-main karena kurang pengalaman. Tapi mungkin asumsinya akan terpatahkan pada hari ini, karena ia keburu tertarik pada sosok Tetsuya, jauh sebelum niat menidurinya terlintas di kepala.

Lagipula ini bakal terjadi hanya sekali. Setelah _one night stand_ berlalu, mereka akan menjadi orang asing keesokan hari. Kecuali jika Seijuurou meyakinkan hati untuk mengenal lebih dekat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku pakai toiletnya dulu..." gumam pelan Tetsuya membuyarkan perhatian Seijuurou dari keranjang _fancy_ berisi kotak-kotak alat kontrasepsi dan lubrikan di atas meja sebelah ranjang. Baik sekali Himuro dan Atsushi masih mau mengingatkan orang lain untuk melakukan _safe-sex_.

Satu yang bertuliskan _vanilla flavor_ dengan ukuran terpanjang dan diameter paling besar diraih. Ia cuma berharap Tetsuya tidak kabur begitu bertemu dengan _his so not little brother-_ nya nanti.

Ketika Tetsuya selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, Seijuurou—yang bertelanjang dada—tengah fokus pada ponsel dalam genggaman. Lelaki tampan itu menatap tajam. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kita masih bisa berhenti sebelum kau menyesali ini..."

Memilih untuk tidak banyak bicara, tindakan pemuda mungil di hadapannya cukup menjadi jawaban. Pakaian yang melekat satu persatu dilepas. Kulit mulus serta kemolekan tubuh Tetsuya sempat membuat tenggorokan Seijuurou kesulitan menelan saliva. Puting dan _areola_ -nya benar-benar merah muda, dengan pubis tipis yang tumbuh rapi di antara kedua belah paha. Seijuurou seperti menyaksikan langsung penampakan bidadari hendak membasuh diri di telaga berair sebening kaca.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?"

Delusi untuk melakukan hal-hal berating dewasa dengan tubuh itu mendadak buyar oleh pertanyaan retoris barusan. Bak singa menuruti kemauan pawangnya, kepala Seijuurou mengangguk secepat kilat.

 _Hell yeah,_ tentu saja ia bakal berkata iya...

Badan ranjang berderit di bawah tekanan beban. Senyum Seijuurou terus saja mengembang saat sang lawan melakukan serangan pertama. Ciuman Tetsuya tidak berteknik, mereka sepolos sapuan mahkota bunga atau gula-gula kapas di bibirnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, hal itu sanggup membuat gairah Seijuurou meradang sampai ke ubun-ubun kepala.

 _Jagat raya serasa bergerak lambat menuju mereka. Kilasan empat musim membentuk pusaran tanpa henti di sekitar; rimbun batang-batang sakura, silau mentari merajai pesisir pantai, lembaran momiji terhalau angin, sampai butiran bunga salju yang perlahan jatuh ke bumi._

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Tetsuya, ia memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Semoga... yaah, semoga ini bukan akhir dari persimpangan takdir keduanya.

.

Seijuurou merasa kalau ia baru saja mengalami resureksi.

Setelah orgasme pertama, tubuhnya mendadak malfungsi akibat gelombang ekstasi yang terus-terusan menyerang. Entah sumpah serapah macam apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, Seijuurou tidak peduli. Yang pasti, akibat kepuasan luar biasa tadi, ia seolah-olah mengalami kematian lalu dilahirkan kembali ke bumi.

"Ngghh..."

Terengah, ia segera menyadari keadaan mereka. "Ah, _sorry_ , aku akan keluar sekarang..."

Meski tenaganya nyaris terkuras habis, Seijuurou tetap berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti Tetsuya yang masih terhubung dengannya di bawah sana. Beruntung karet pengaman super tipis ini tidak sampai tergesek robek karena menghadapi lubang super ketat milik Tetsuya.

"Auhh, ahh, ahh..."

Pemuda manis itu mengaduh dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir bawah tergigit. Penampilannya sangat kacau: tubuh mengilat akibat keringat, rambut kusut masai, bibir bengkak, ditambah luberan semen yang mengenai perut bawah sampai ke dada.

Berdeham untuk mengembalikan suara, ia takut-takut bertanya. "Ti-tidak berdarah 'kan?" Wajah Tetsuya pias oleh ngeri berlebihan mengingat rasa sakit di bokongnya yang ternyata cukup lumayan juga.

Seijuurou hampir terbahak mendengar gumam lemah itu, tapi ia bergegas menuruti keinginan Tetsuya yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan pengecekan. Dirinya bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melakukan ronde kedua, ketika mendapati otot-otot anal di depan mata melakukan manuver membuka-menutup didiringi decakan basah akibat sisa lubrikan.

"Tidak. Kau baik-baik saja..."

" _Huuffh, yokatta..."_

Butir air hangat menggenang di sudut-sudut mata, bisa jadi karena lega—atau bisa jadi karena penyesalan, saat sadar kalau ia _dengan sukarela_ telah memberikan _virginitas_ -nya pada seseorang yang baru saja dikenal.

"Maaf kalau aku agak kasar tadi..." tangan Seijuurou terjulur untuk mengusap rambut biru muda. "Biar kubantu kau membersihkan diri."

Tetsuya menggeleng, wajah disembunyikan pada permukaan halus bantal. "Aku bisa sendiri." Posisi lalu berubah menyamping— _fetal position_ , demi menghindari tatap Seijuurou pada tubuh telanjangnya.

Nah, kenapa Tetsuya malah terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berakhir _ngambek_ karena keinginannya tidak dituruti?

"Atau kau mau ke kamar mandi?"

Tetsuya kembali menggeleng, helai-helai rambut yang terserak begitu kontras dengan warna putih kain pembungkus bantal. Gumam pelan inkoheren terus diberikan sebagai bentuk rajukan.

Seijuurou menyerah. Belum pernah ia menaruh rasa khawatir berlebih pada partner-nya usai mereka bersetubuh. Melihat Tetsuya bersikap begini, malah membuat ia diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

"Oke." Ia berkata seraya bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku ke toilet dulu. Katakan padaku kalau kau butuh sesuatu nanti..."

Seijuurou masih sempat memberi Tetsuya satu tatap sangsi, sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

TBC~

.

.

 _1\. Birds of a feather flock together_ : orang-orang yang memiliki kemiripan, cenderung berkumpul bersama atau membentuk kelompok sendiri.

.

A/N: Hola! Part 2 sudah muncul! (tebar konfeti) Maafkeun karena update-nya sungguh lama... *susut ingus. Buat chapter ini sambil puter lagu-lagu macam _Into you_ -nya Ariana, atau _Pillowtalk_ punya Zayn, cocok lah, hehe... Dan entah kenapa, saya suka banget bikin Sei jadi _the knight in shining armor_ -nya Tetsu (terus malah jadi bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri.)

Chapter depan adalah bagian akhir, semoga bisa segera diselesaikan! Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review, saya sangat bahagiaaa~ hahaha... _Hasta la vista en ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pair: AkaKuro, MuraHimu, etc

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, language, overdose-romance, possibly m-preg, etc...

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 _When love feels like magic, you call it destiny._

 _When destiny has a sense of humor, you call it serendipity._

.

.

Entah dosa besar apa yang pernah Tetsuya buat di masa lalu, sehingga Tuhan tega sekali menghukumnya dengan menempatkan ia pada situasi sulit semacam ini.

Tidak, Tetsuya tidak tengah terjebak dalam pulau penuh dinosaurus karnivor yang bebas berkeliaran akibat listrik padam. Ia bukan salah satu peserta dari serangkaian permainan gila milik seorang psikopat demi kunci menuju jalan keluar. Oh, satu lagi, ia juga tidak sedang mengalami hipotermia karena kapal pesiar mewah yang ia tumpangi hampir karam akibat menabrak gunung es.

Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada skenario film _thriller_ atau tragedi!

Berawal dari perkataan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak Tetsuya ke Kyoto demi menemani _perjalanan bisnis_ ayahnya, ia sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Ah, sebenarnya sedikit curiga, kenapa juga mesti Tetsuya yang diminta untuk turut serta? Bukankah biasanya Chihiro yang selalu setia di sisi setiap kali beliau ada pertemuan di luar kota?

(Dan kenapa harus Kyoto? Asal tahu saja kalau Tetsuya punya satu pengalaman yang 'lumayan absurd' di sana...)

Firasat tidak enak terus saja menghantui ketika langkah kakinya kembali menapaki tanah Kyoto, berbulan-bulan sejak peristiwa memalukan itu terjadi. Berbagai pemikiran negatif terus saja membayangi, seperti... bagaimana kalau ia ternyata mesti berselisih jalan dengan _orang itu_ lagi di antara banyaknya warga penghuni kota?

Mungkinkah? Bisa saja. Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini...

Tetsuya terus berpikir begitu pada hari kesatu ia menemani Keiko menjelajahi distrik Gion dan menyaksikan atraksi _geiko_ di depan mata. Atau saat mereka menikmati hidangan _omakase_ dalam sebuah restoran _michelin_ berbintang tiga di pusat kota. Pikirannya terus saja berkhianat dengan memutar kembali memori tentang laki-laki pertama yang _tidur bersama_ dengannya. Yeah, tidur bersama dan melakukan hal-hal dewasa semisal menyerahkan 'keperawanan' tanpa pikir panjang secara sukarela...

Ck, bodoh sekali dia...

Wajah Tetsuya panas memerah, dan Keiko mengira jika putra bungsunya mendadak terkena demam setelah seharian lelah berkeliling kota. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang kejadian tersebut, kecuali Tuhan, Tetsuya dan _dia_. Tetsuya menyimpan rapat-rapat aib itu dari mata dunia, bahkan Ryouta—yang jelas-jelas ada bersamanya di tempat kejadian perkara.

Momen dimana _teman tidurnya_ menggunakan toilet guna membersihkan tubuh, Tetsuya secepat kilat memanfaatkan oportunitas tersebut untuk melarikan diri. Ya, Tuhan! Jangan biarkan dia keluar toilet sebelum Tetsuya kabur dari sini! Pakaian dikenakan asal sewaktu ia tertatih menuruni anak-anak tangga akibat deraan rasa nyeri.

Sakit perut dijadikan sembarang alasan sewaktu Ryouta bertanya mengapa Tetsuya bersikeras kembali ke hotel mereka secepat mungkin, padahal pesta belum usai. Seraya menahan sakit di bokong dan pinggang, ia melakukan transaksi lewat ponsel untuk memesan jasa taksi. Ryouta mengekor di belakangnya, juga pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut biru tua—yang tidak berhenti membujuk Ryouta untuk tetap tinggal bersama mereka. Ketika isak Tetsuya jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan lain, tanpa banyak bicara, si pirang yang panik segera ikut pulang ke hotel bersamanya. Ryouta dengan polos mengira jika Tetsuya kebanyakan mengonsumsi alkohol hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Sampai di penginapan, Tetsuya disuruh berendam air hangat. Ryouta bahkan mau repot-repot membelikan bubur dan obat, diiringi gumam khawatir mengenai keselamatan dirinya dari petuah—ancaman Chihiro sebelum mereka berangkat ke Kyoto.

Tersenyum tipis, Tetsuya hanya berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja, besok pasti sembuh seperti sedia kala. Ryouta terus menyuarakan kekhawatirannya, sebelum akhirnya pulas tertidur pada salah satu ranjang dalam kamar _twin bed_ mereka.

Sebaliknya, mata Tetsuya tidak mau terpejam sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Otaknya macet. Ingin menangisi nasib, tapi tidak bisa. Yang membuat heran adalah tidak ada penyesalan atau tangis pilu atas kejadian tadi. _Kalau pakai pengaman, dijamin ia tidak bakal hamil 'kan?_ Hati Tetsuya malah berdebar liar oleh deras adrenalin, begitu kelebatan tubuh adonis menyerang ingatan. Bagaimana kecup manis dan bisik serupa lelehan madu membuat ia nyaris lumpuh bagai terkena bisa ular.

Pengalaman seks pertama membuat Tetsuya _giddy_. Ia penasaran, oke? Bagaimana rasanya disentuh secara intim oleh orang lain—yang menarik perhatiannya sejak awal mereka berjumpa. Dan apa yang ia baca dan lihat sungguh sangat jauh berbeda dari realita. Sakit di awal, nikmat kemudian, dan berakhir jauh lebih sakit lagi. _Tapi Tetsuya suka._ Duh, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Mereka jelas-jelas berkhianat dan mengubah Tetsuya jadi idiot dalam waktu sekejap.

Harapan agar peristiwa tadi terlupa sungguh tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Ia malah terus kepikiran, bahkan saat mimpi mulai merayu Tetsuya untuk terlelap dengan segera.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tahu nama itu dari Kazunari. Dia putra tunggal seorang pengusaha bisnis pariwisata yang jaringannya tersebar hampir di seluruh negara. Sedari kecil sudah brilian, apalagi didukung wajah menarik dan penampilan yang memanjakan mata para pengamat di sekitar. Sering dijadikan bahan gosip oleh kaum sosialita dan pebisnis tanpa pandang _gender_ atau usia. Mungkin karena status _relationship_ -nya yang selalu saja menarik perhatian. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki satu hobi aneh yang tak lazim untuk orang kebanyakan: berganti pasangan baginya sudah seperti berganti pakaian.

Kazunari berkata kalau dia percaya-percaya saja jika Seijuurou berbuat demikian. Kebanyakan anggota kelompok main tunangan Himuro punya catatan sejarah panjang dalam hal membina hubungan. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah para kasanova cinta. Mungkin mereka brengsek, tapi dimaafkan karena tampan dan kaya.

Huh, yang benar saja!? Alasan macam apa itu?

Tapi hal tersebut tidak mengurangi performa Seijuurou sebagai pewaris utama dari bisnis sang ayah. Pemuda itu adalah pekerja keras dan seseorang yang kompeten di bidangnya. _Well, yeah..._ kecuali untuk urusan asmara. Dan para mantan pasangan Seijuurou tidak pernah mengeluh atau sampai menuntut ini-itu akibat putus hubungan dengannya. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menerka apa alasan di balik tindakan Seijuurou, tapi Kazunari berpendapat kalau dia bertingkah begitu demi menghindari stress di usia muda.

 _Yep. Cara menghindari stress yang sangat ajaib memang._

Salahkan rasa penasaran dan tindakan impulsif Tetsuya ketika mata mereka bertatap pada pertemuan pertama. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya untuk mencari tahu tentang pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan saat takdir memberi ia peluang, Tetsuya tahu kalau ini adalah _sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..._ istilahnya _yolo—you only live once—man..._

Begitulah, semua terjadi dalam sekedipan mata.

Beruntung Seijuurou tidak memburu keberadaannya untuk meminta responsibilitas atas malam penuh dosa mereka. Ha, Tetsuya kelewat percaya diri sekali... Mana mungkin Seijuurou memikirkan masalah sepele macam begini, dia akan dengan mudah mencari orang lain untuk menghangatkan ranjangnya keesokan hari.

Dan di saat ia ingin melupakan pengalaman penuh nikmat—err, dosa itu—sekembalinya ia pada kehidupan semula, kejadian tidak terduga malah membuat Tetsuya serasa ditampar oleh kilas balik tepat di muka.

.

"Memang, kita akan bertemu dengan siapa?" Tetsuya bertanya saat mereka bertiga menyusuri lobi hotel menuju restoran tempat diadakannya pertemuan. Ayahnya berjalan di depan, sementara sang ibu menggamit lengan Tetsuya sebagai pegangan.

Keiko menoleh heran. "Ibu belum bilang padamu, ya?" Gelengan Tetsuya dibalas satu senyum maklum. "Seorang teman lama ayah, kau mungkin tidak ingat sudah pernah bertemu dengan beliau sebelumnya..."

"Entahlah, siapa memang?"

"Paman Akashi, Akashi Masaomi..."

Setelah mendengar kalimat Keiko barusan, perut Tetsuya tiba-tiba saja mulas tak terkira. Akashi?! Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa harus nama itu yang keluar dari mulut ibunya?! Tenang dulu, mungkin itu adalah Akashi yang lain, ada banyak marga semacam itu 'kan di Kyoto? Selagi menenangkan diri, Tetsuya merutuk dalam hati.

Seharusnya lebih dulu ia bertanya dengan siapa mereka akan bersua. Kalau sudah begini, kepalang tanggung sekali kalau harus mencari-cari alasan kosong demi menghindari pertemuan. Lagipula, kalaupun Paman Akashi adalah benar ayah dari Seijuurou—ini kemungkinan terburuknya—beliau tidak akan mengenali Tetsuya 'kan? Semoga saja ia ada di bawah naungan Dewi Fortuna, paling tidak sampai selesainya temu kangen para orang tua.

.

Nyatanya harapan hanyalah harapan.

Benang tipis yang dijadikan tambatan terpaksa putus, sewaktu ia melihat sosok Seijuurou melangkah masuk melewati pintu geser _private room_ Mizuki. Sangat tampan, begitu regal, dikelilingi _pikapika_ , dan berhasil membuat Tetsuya terpana untuk kali kedua. Mulutnya mungkin membuka dan menutup cepat bagai ikan diangkat dari air akibat terkejut setengah mati.

Buru-buru ia tundukkan kepala untuk menghindari kontak mata di antara mereka. Demi Tuhan! Dari sekian banyak peluang, dan apa yang paling tidak Tetsuya harapkan malah terjadi?! Sungguh ironi!

Jantungnya memompa darah terlalu cepat, dan ia serasa mendengar dentuman meriam di kedua telinga. Telapak tangan Tetsuya mulai basah oleh keringat, sementara ujung-ujung jemari kakinya mendingin bak sosis beku dalam _freezer_. Gejala demam tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya alami dalam waktu singkat, begitu sadar siapa Akashi lain yang mesti ia hadapi.

"Tetsuya-kun, ayo..." dirasakannya sentuhan lembut Keiko, isyarat agar Tetsuya jangan diam saja dan segera memperkenalkan diri.

Saat wajahnya terangkat, detik itu juga ia sangat ingin menggali lubang, kemudian mengubur diri di sana. Tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk di siang hari, karena Tetsuya ingin bangun secepatnya dan mengakhiri ini!

Seringai itu masih sama, dia seolah mengejek Tetsuya sewaktu tangan mereka berjabat erat. Tubuhnya kembali tergelitik oleh sengatan listrik imajiner akibat kontak fisik sederhana barusan.

Duh, ia ingin pingsan.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ agak pemalu, maklumi saja ya..." Keiko tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kedua pemuda, wanita itu benar-benar _clueless_ dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka.

Seijuurou tersenyum hangat—pura-pura mengerti. "Ah, tentu, tidak apa-apa."

"Mereka berkomunikasi ala anak muda, para orangtua cukup jadi audiens dari jauh saja..." kalimat Masaomi disambut tawa, namun hanya Tetsuya yang pasang wajah bagai tengah menderita konstipasi. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai saja makan siangnya." _Mood_ Masaomi benar-benar terangkat setelah kehadiran tidak terduga Seijuurou, juga setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana reaksi tertarik sang anak terhadap calon pilihannya.

Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum puas. Masaomi sejujurnya merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia selalu mencampuri urusan pribadi Seijuurou. Sekali saja, ia berharap kalau usahanya kali ini tidak berakhir sia-sia.

.

Makan siang berhasil dilewati dengan canggung oleh Tetsuya. Lidahnya bak kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengecap rasa. Berbagai hidangan mulai dari _appetizer_ sampai _dessert_ terasa hambar di mulut. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk memberi atensi ketika Keiko memuji sup _scallop_ dan _taro_ dalam salah satu menu yang tersaji.

Tetsuya lebih banyak diam atau tersenyum simpul sebagai bentuk apresiasi, malah Seijuurou yang berulang kali aktif menanggapi ucapan orang tua mereka. Sang Akashi muda terkesan senang melihatnya menderita tekanan batin seperti ini. Ekspresi puas Seijuurou seakan-akan mencemooh, dan membuat ia gatal ingin melemparkan wadah berisi potongan _cantaloupe_ segar tepat ke wajahnya.

Saat alasan ke kamar mandi sudah matang direncanakan demi menghindar sementara, suara bersemangat Keiko memutuskan untuk menyela pikiran Tetsuya.

"Oh, ya... bukankah ada butik kue _Pierre Herme_ di sini?"

Kalimat Seijuurou menjawab tanya Keiko, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya sempat berkomentar. "Ya, posisi mereka ada di dekat _lobby lounge_. Mereka juga menyediakan _bakery_ untuk sarapan..." Ia pernah mengunjungi butik kue tersebut setelah menghabiskan satu malam di Ritz, dan teman tidurnya merajuk ingin makan _macaron_ keesokan pagi.

"Tetsuya-kun suka sekali _macaron_ mereka 'kan?" Seraya mengusap sudut mulutnya dengan serbet, Keiko menatap penuh arti pada kedua pemuda. "Nah, coba lihat-lihat ke sana bersama Seijuurou-kun, sekaligus tolong ibu memesan satu lusin untuk _take away_..."

Tetsuya hampir menyemburkan protes atas kalimat sang ibu, tapi keburu dipotong lagi.

"Jangan lupa yang _matcha_ dan wijen hitam, ibu suka sekali _filling_ -nya..."

Apa baru saja Tetsuya diberi kedip jenaka oleh ibunya sendiri? Dan apa-apaan itu senyum puas dari Seijuurou? Buyar sudah rencana 'permisi ke toilet' milik Tetsuya!

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kita bertemu lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kebetulan yang sangat aneh sekali, huh?" Seijuurou buka suara sewaktu mereka sampai di lokasi. Bermacam _pastry_ cantik aneka bentuk dan warna terpajang dalam etalase kaca. Aroma manis di sekitar mereka membuat Tetsuya lupa akan realita, buru-buru ia menatap sengit pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kalau tahu akan begini, aku seharusnya menolak ajakan ibu sejak awal..."

Bukannya tersinggung, Seijuurou malah tertawa kecil. "Awalnya-pun begitu, kukira ayah kembali mengadakan permainan kecil mengenai perjodohan untuk membuatku jera. Di luar perkiraan, kolega ayah ternyata adalah orangtuamu." Mata mereka sekilas bertemu. "Aku lega."

Bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, jantungnya membuat lompatan-lompatan aneh lagi dalam kurungan rusuk. Kenapa Seijuurou berkata begitu? Dia bertingkah seolah malam penuh dosa mereka adalah hal biasa. Apa mungkin karena dia punya segudang pengalaman, sedangkan Tetsuya masih awam? Apa hanya ia yang terus kepikiran sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak nafsu makan?

"Setelah kepergian mendadak Tetsuya malam itu, aku mengira jika kau tidak menyukai apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita." Seijuurou berucap pelan, matanya meneliti barisan kue dengan seksama. "Padahal aku masih ingin berbincang akan banyak hal denganmu."

Telinga dan pipi Tetsuya memanas. "Kau pa-pasti bohong 'kan...?"

"Setelah kau cap sebagai kriminal, ternyata aku juga pendusta, begitu menurutmu? Katakan, apa saja yang sudah mereka ceritakan kepadamu mengenai diriku, hmm?"

Tetsuya segera mengalihkan wajah, seraya mengucapkan kata 'sabar' berulang kali bagaikan mantra. Kemudian ia mendengar Seijuurou membuat pesanan dua kotak berisi masing-masing selusin _macaron_ dengan ketentuan pilihan kustomer sendiri.

"Pilih mana yang kau dan ibumu sukai, lalu kita minum teh sebentar di _lounge_. Aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak', _by the way._ "

Kening Tetsuya mengerut dalam. Coba saja kalau pemuda seusianya masih boleh merajuk di depan publik, kaki-kakinya pasti sudah menghentak kesal dan menyebabkan keributan.

"Tapi nanti ibu mencari~"

Seijuurou membungkukkan tubuh ke arah Tetsuya, lalu berbisik. "Tidakkah kau melihat bahagia tergambar di mata mereka atas pertemuan ini? Atau kau lebih suka kalau aku membeberkan peristiwa yang terjadi di antara kita saat pesta Himuro tempo lalu?" Sebenarnya Seijuurou merasa agak bersalah karena harus memakai gertak untuk membuat Tetsuya menurut, walaupun ia niatnya hanya bercanda. "Memoriku menghapal dengan baik setiap detilnya, bagaimana kau menggeliat dan mendesa~"

"O-oke mister, berhenti sampai situ!" Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Tetsuya terjulur untuk menutupi mulut Seijuurou. Tiga pengunjung di sekitar mereka menoleh atas kejadian barusan, namun tidak terlalu ambil pusing dan kembali pada urusan semula. "Kita ada di ruang publik, demi Tuhan! Jaga ucapanmu, tolong..."

Terkekeh, pemuda yang lebih tinggi menggenggam sebelah pergelangan tangan Tetsuya. "Kalau begitu kita setuju untuk bicara."

" _Meanie_ , pakai ancaman agar aku setuju, ck..."

"Kutambah pakai _tarte vanille_ dan _eclair_ cokelat, bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah, setuju."

.

Setelah satu teko teh dan berpiring _pastry_ cantik tersaji, pembicaraan canggung mereka kembali terjadi. Ah, mungkin hanya Tetsuya saja yang merasa begitu, karena Seijuurou terlihat santai sewaktu menyesap teh dari cangkir porselennya.

"Aku akan bertanya perihal kasual dulu. Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya?"

"Baik." Fokusnya terbagi dua saat menjawab tanya tadi, dan liur Tetsuya keburu terbit karena memandangi aneka _pastry_ dan irisan tart di atas meja. Begitu mendapat angguk mempersilakan dari Seijuurou, ia segera meraih satu _macaron_ dengan cangkang merah muda dan isian rasa _ispahan_. Gumam penuh ekstasi lepas secara spontan, sewaktu paduan krim mawar, butir-butir raspberi, dan potongan leci lumer di dalam mulutnya. Mereka baru saja selesai makan siang dan perut Tetsuya ternyata masih punya sisa ruang untuk menampung kue-kue manis ini. Ha, sungguh luar biasa.

Selagi mata Seijuurou asyik mengamati wajah 'orgasme oleh kelezatan kue' milik Tetsuya, ia kembali bertanya. "Kedua, apa alasanmu pergi setelah kita selesai bercinta? Kau tidak suka, atau kau ternyata sudah punya kekasih, dan merasa bersalah atas perbuatanmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau hamil lalu aborsi?"

Tetsuya sukses tersedak. Ia menggapai cangkir teh, lalu meneguk secara terburu untuk melegakan kerongkongan. Didengarnya Seijuurou terkekeh geli.

"Jadi benar, kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Aku juga tidak hamil, apalagi sampai melakukan aborsi!" Balas Tetsuya secepat kereta peluru. "Dan tolong jangan bicara mengenai hal tabu seringan membicarakan cuaca..." jemarinya kini sedikit lengket oleh remah manis _macaron_ yang tersisa.

"Oke. Jadi alasanmu adalah..."

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Tetsuya meneruskan kalimat Seijuurou. "Aku panik, oke?" Ia berbisik seraya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Akashi- _kun_ dan aku~"

"Panggil aku Seijuurou. Akashi- _kun_ terlalu formal karena kita sudah mengenal terlalu _dalam_."

Bola matanya berputar malas begitu mendengar alasan murah keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. "Yaah, karena Seijuurou- _kun_ dan aku baru pertama kali bertemu! Kita tidak seharusnya berbuat begitu 'kan? Aku yakin kalau alkohol menjadi penyebab utama tindakan impulsifku malam itu..." padahal Tetsuya tahu kalau hal tersebut bukanlah alasan yang tepat. Ia sangat sadar saat rasa tertarik mulai menguasai diri, dan saat bibirnya mengucap kata setuju untuk tidur bersama Seijuurou. Kedua mata Tetsuya lalu menatap nanar pada motif kain linen penutup meja. "Maafkan aku."

"Kau menyesal?"

Kali ini Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, lalu membersihkan tangannya dengan serbet. Benak Tetsuya berkata kalau tidak ada penyesalan atas peristiwa intim yang melibatkan mereka malam itu di pesta Himuro. Jujur, walaupun merasa berdosa, tapi ia tidak menyesalinya.

Telinga cangkir diusap pelan oleh ibujari Seijuurou. "Kalau begitu jangan minta maaf." Mata mereka dibiarkan bertatap. "Kalau kau membenci kejadian tersebut, katakan padaku sekarang, dan aku akan menjelaskan pada ayah kalau usahanya gagal lagi kali ini..."

Seijuurou bilang apa? Siapa yang bilang kalau Tetsuya benci kejadian malam itu? Kenapa dia selalu saja menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan seenak hati? Tatap Tetsuya goyah, matanya hampir berkaca-kaca sewaktu mendengar kalimat tadi. Kalau Seijuurou mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia tidak menyukai Tetsuya, berarti hari ini harus menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka?

 _Kenapa ia mendadak tidak rela?_

"Huh? Tapi a-aku tidak..."

Satu piring kecil berisi tart vanilla berhias taburan cokelat halus, disodorkan ke hadapan Tetsuya. "Maaf." Seijuurou menghela napas. "Tapi Tetsuya harus tahu kalau ayah tengah dalam misi untuk membuatku menikah dan membentuk keluarga." Tak tega, ia menggunakan serbet bersih untuk mengusap sudut-sudut mata sang lawan bicara. "Kalau misalkan aku setuju untuk menikah tapi dirimu tidak, ini akan jadi masalah besar ke depannya."

Mata Tetsuya mengerjap lucu. "Ha? Seijuurou- _kun_ pasti bercanda..." Rumor yang diceritakan Kazunari kembali bergaung di kepala. "Bukankah kau tidak mau, maksudku, bukankah Seijuurou- _kun_ tidak suka terikat?" Ia hanya tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'setuju untuk menikah' dari kalimat Seijuurou barusan.

"Kau dengar rumor itu dari siapa?" Tubuh Seijuurou bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Kalau mereka mengatakan aku _playboy_ brengsek, itu semua salah. Kalau mereka mengatakan aku tidak mau terkekang oleh kewajiban untuk menghasilkan generasi penerus bagi keluarga Akashi, mereka baru benar." Kedua tangannya lalu bersedekap di depan dada.

Tetsuya kembali mengerjapkan mata, ia seakan jadi kesulitan mencerna kata-kata.

"Mereka tidak tahu masalah internal dalam keluarga kami." Ada segaris luka pada tatap Seijuurou. "Pribadiku dan ayah sama. Kami tidak mau mengalah, dan selalu memegang teguh prinsip masing-masing." Di balik penampilan yang superior, entah bagaimana, ia kini terlihat bagai bocah kecil yang tersesat di antara rak-rak tinggi dalam supermarket. "Membentuk keluarga adalah hal serius dan harus dipertimbangkan secara matang, tapi beliau ingin menghancurkan prinsip yang selama ini kupegang."

Sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak mengerti mengapa Seijuurou mau menceritakan hal pribadi semacam ini kepadanya, tapi ia akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun tidak sampai memberikan solusi.

"Aku selalu mengatakan, _'tolong jangan campuri urusanku, sampai kutemukan orang yang tepat,'_ berulang kali, agar beliau mengerti... tapi sepertinya percuma."

Ketika Seijuurou hendak meraih cangkir teh, ia merasakan satu usap lembut di punggung tangannya. Tetsuya diam saja, bahkan saat tatap Seijuurou seolah mempertanyakan apa makna di balik gestur barusan.

Tangannya buru-buru ditarik kembali. "Ehm, menilik dari cerita Seijuurou- _kun_ , aku rasa paman sebenarnya memiliki niat bersih atas perbuatan beliau..." Tersuya salah tingkah oleh tindakan tanpa pikir panjang tadi, sementara dalam hati ia merutuk diri sendiri. "Terkadang, komunikasi diperlukan agar tidak ada salah paham... Um, kalau api memang tidak bisa dilawan dengan api, kenapa tidak coba jadi _extinguisher_ saja untuk memadamkan kobar yang sudah keburu menyebar?"

Wajah bingung Seijuurou tidak banyak membantu Tetsuya untuk menjelaskan filosofi asal melintas miliknya.

"Aku dan kakak laki-lakiku memiliki sifat hampir serupa. Saat aku dan _nii-san_ berselisih, salah satu di antara kami pasti ada yang berkepala dingin untuk mengajak bicara empat mata. Ayah dan ibu selalu mengajari kami untuk menyelesaikan salah paham agar tidak jadi masalah yang berkepanjangan." Senyum Tetsuya mengulas semanis tart di atas piring porselen. "Jadi, walaupun masih kesal setengah mati pada Chihiro- _nii_ , aku menguatkan hati untuk membicarakan masalah kami sampai tuntas. Yaah, begitupun sebaliknya..." kalimat panjang itu ditutup oleh garukan ragu di tengkuk.

Seijuurou coba menahan diri agar tidak menyemburkan tawa. "Hee, Tetsuya sedang berusaha menasehatiku, ya?" Ia tidak menyangka jika mereka akhirnya malah jadi bertukar pikiran mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Rasa canggung di antara mereka sirna. Tanpa diminta, mulut Seijuurou lancar bercerita, seakan keduanya adalah kawan sedari lama yang baru bertemu dan bertukar kisah penuh nostalgia.

Kening Tetsuya mengerut, gigitan terakhir _macaron_ mengiringi bicaranya. "Aku hanya menceritakan pengalamanku, kalau Seijuurou- _kun_ menafsirkannya seperti itu, yaah... terserah saja." Kali ini tart menggiurkan diiris menggunakan garpu. Satu suapan kembali membuat wajah Tetsuya bagai terbang ke surga.

Mata Seijuurou fokus mengamati _earl grey_ dalam cangkir yang isinya tertinggal setengah. Sudah banyak orang yang silih berganti memberi ia nasehat ini dan itu, namun mendengar cara Tetsuya menyampaikan mereka, hati Seijuurou mendadak tergerak dengan sendirinya.

Lagi-lagi ada suatu perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan, terlalu berlebihan, dan membuat ia tak tahan untuk terus mengulas senyum. Tuhan mungkin sedang berbaik hati pada Seijuurou, hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali dalam berbagai kebetulan tak terduga. Atau mungkin saja Tetsuya adalah ganjaran final atas segala tindakan masa lampaunya— _well,_ siapa juga yang bakal menolak jika diberi akhir kisah yang bahagia...

Seijuurou tentu saja tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Sudah tak canggung lagi padaku 'kan?"

Aksi melahap sisa _pastry_ Tetsuya terhenti, saat sadar kalau kini ia tengah serius dipandangi. "Menurut Seijuurou-kun?"

"Kita sepertinya sudah oke."

Tetsuya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Oke."

"Jadi Tetsuya setuju dengan tawaranku tadi?"

"Tawaran yang mana?"

Seijuurou mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah si pemuda berambut biru. Ia lalu berbisik dengan wajah serius. "Tawaran untuk menikah denganku."

"Hee?"

Doakan saja Tetsuya selamat dari acara tersedak untuk kali keduanya hari ini.

.

.

"Ini buket bungamu, Tetsuya- _cchi_!" Ryouta muncul di ambang pintu ruang rias pada satu hari di awal musim semi. Satu buket mawar putih dan _baby's breath_ , diserahkan untuk Tetsuya. "Dan ini..." dengan cekatan, pemuda pirang itu menyematkan _boutonniere_ dari jenis bunga yang sama, di saku atas jasnya.

"Sudah siap semua? Ayo, acara akan segera dimulai..." Moriyama menyusul kemudian, dan memerintahkan keduanya untuk turun ke bawah.

Para undangan sudah hadir di kebun belakang. Kursi-kursi kayu berhias pita satin, rapi bersusun di kanan-kiri jalan setapak menuju altar berkanopi dengan dekorasi penuh bunga.

Lagu pengiring pernikahan mengalun, kelopak bunga ditabur, dan jantung Tetsuya segera saja membuat letupan bagai riuh mesin _popcorn_. Seijuurou berdiri gagah di altar bersama para sahabatnya dan seorang pendeta. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, tatap mereka langsung saja berjumpa. Akashi muda itu terlihat sangat tampan— _seperti biasa_ —dalam balutan _tuxedo_ dan rambut yang tertata _sleek_.

Prosesi mengucap sumpah di hadapan pendeta berjalan lancar, dan ketika keduanya resmi disahkan, Atsushi tidak segan lagi untuk mengecup Himuro di hadapan para hadirin. Tepuk tangan dan siulan heboh mengiringi, saat tubuh Himuro dibopong berputar-putar oleh Atsushi, sementara senyum bahagia terus terpulas di wajah mereka.

"Kalian tahu?" Izuki berujar sewaktu para pendamping mempelai berkumpul menikmati hidangan pesta dan sampanye bernaung rimbun pepohonan di kebun belakang. "Awalnya Murasakibara ingin buket bunga mereka menggunakan donat dan cokelat. Kalian bisa bayangkan itu?"

"Che, ciri khas Murasakibara sekali." Daiki mendengus geli. "Kita mungkin bakal menggunakan kostum makanan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, hahaha..." dia tertawa ketika bayangan teman-temannya berkostum ala karakter makanan melintas di kepala. Seijuurou jadi _jalapeno_ , Shintarou cocok jadi wortel, dan Ryouta pakai kostum paha ayam— _well,_ karena dia memang terlihat menggiurkan...

Tetsuya ikut tertawa mendengar kalimat barusan. Selagi Shintarou memprotes khayalan absurd dalam otak Daiki—namun dia dan Kazunari malah berakhir dijadikan bulan-bulanan massa—pandangan Tetsuya jatuh pada Seijuurou. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan tengah menghabiskan menu penutup dari perjamuan makan.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Sampanye diteguk elegan, sementara Seijuurou bertanya pada pemuda yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memperhatikannya.

Sendok puding segera diletakkan, Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Bibir maju beberapa mili, sementara jantungnya lagi-lagi berulah di luar perintah. Makhluk macam Akashi Seijuurou memang seharusnya tidak boleh dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran. Dia bisa membuat manusia berhati lemah macam Tetsuya terkena serangan jantung di usia muda.

Alis Seijuurou terangkat. Baginya, mudah sekali untuk membaca bahasa tubuh Tetsuya. Ia menunduk, kemudian berbisik serak. "Tetsuya yakin?" Satu senyum puas mengembang ketika mendapati rona merah muda segar memenuhi kedua pipi.

Walau mereka terpisah oleh jarak kota tempat tinggal masing-masing, namun kemajuan teknologi sangat membantu membangun hubungan di antara keduanya. Aplikasi _chat_ dan _video call_ hampir setiap saat digunakan hanya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar atau kegiatan harian. Jika ada waktu luang, mereka akan bergantian mengunjungi kediaman masing-masing dan menghabiskan hari bersama.

"Ah..." mendadak Seijuurou teringat akan sesuatu. Jemarinya meraih sejumput rambut biru muda, lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Ia segera berbisik lagi, kali ini penuh arti. "Menyaksikan mereka pasti membuat galau Tetsuya. Tapi... bersabarlah sebentar, tunggu sampai margamu berganti bulan depan, ya?" Pelipis si pemuda kemudian dikecup penuh sayang olehnya.

Kalimat tadi sempat dicerna lambat. Saat sadar kalau ia sebenarnya tengah digoda, Tetsuya menjawab dengan sedikit tergeragap. "A-apa? Dasar Seijuurou-kun menyebalkan...!"

Kilau lingkaran platinum berhias sebutir berlian di jari manis Tetsuya adalah pengikat di antara mereka. Petualangan Seijuurou mencari pendamping hidup ternyata berakhir pada sosok yang tidak pernah ia duga. Semuanya berjalan mulus seakan sudah matang terencana.

"Hei, hei! Aku tahu kalau bulan depan kalian akan menyusul pasangan Murasakibara! Tapi jangan PDA sembarangan begitu!" Seruan ketus Daiki membuat seluruh perhatian terfokus pada mereka. "Ck, membuat iri saja!" Gumam pelan terakhir tadi, cukup hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Bukannya menjaga jarak, Seijuurou malah dengan berani mendaratkan satu kecup basah di bibir Tetsuya, kemudian disusul dengan ciuman lain yang lebih panas. Untung saja meja para orangtua lumayan jauh dari posisi mereka, kalau tidak, ceramah panjang pasti bakalan bergema dengan segera.

Sebagian hadirin pasang sikap maklum, sebagian lagi menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengamuk dan membalikkan meja secara bar-bar.

Protes Tetsuya perlahan pudar, tubuh dan jiwanya melumer bak keju terkena panas akibat aksi Seijuurou barusan. Tidak ada yang dapat menghalangi jika mereka sudah bersama. Dunia hanya milik berdua, manusia lain silakan jadi pengontrak saja...

"Malu, Seijuurou-kun..."

"Tidak perlu. _Kan_ mereka sudah tahu, kalau Tetsuya adalah milikku."

Dan selanjutnya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau kehebohan kedua kembali melanda meja tempat dimana mereka berada.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hola, ketemu lagi di bagian akhir dari fic satu ini—tamat yaa... Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah memberi apresiasi pada cerita saya yang sederhana en kadang plot-nya seringan gula-gula kapas, hahaha... _Happy ending pokoknya mah!_

Ps: omake ada di bawah.

Oh ya, maaf atas keterlambatannya karena sebulan kemarin saya harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga ibu (jadi curhat). Tapi setelah perjuangan keras beliau selama hampir sebulan, ibu saya akhirnya berpulang. *huks T.T*

Sempet sih ada rasa sakit dan penyesalan. Tapi setelah badai reda, saya berpikir... mungkin Tuhan lebih sayang sama beliau dan tidak mau membuatnya lebih lama menderita.

 _And i'm glad that i knew her—i knew you as a mother and as a good friend... RIP my beloved mom, sleep tight, until we meet again..._

Sekali lagi maaf ya, en sampai bertemu lagi di fic lain, ciao!

.

.

Omake

.

Tetsuya kecil tidak punya banyak teman. Mereka mungkin dapat dihitung dengan jari, itupun termasuk Ryouta dan Ogiwara yang merupakan teman terdekatnya di lingkungan sekolah. Di rumah, paling-paling ia hanya bermain dengan Chihiro dan Maron—anjing pom jantan berbulu coklat lembut peliharaan Keiko.

Jadi, berada di tengah kerumunan orang asing, di tempat yang juga sama-sama asing, membuat dirinya merasa canggung luar biasa. Rumah kenalan sang ayah ada di luar kota, dan mereka diundang kemari untuk menghadiri acara makan malam 'masih' dalam rangka perayaan Natal bersama. Chihiro tidak ikut—beruntung sekali kakaknya itu—karena dia ada di rumah nenek mereka di Nagano selama libur musim dingin berlangsung. Alhasil, Tetsuya mesti rela ikut serta, walau dengan konsekuensi bakal kesepian selama berada di sana...

Berulang kali Keiko membuat Tetsuya agar mau berinteraksi dengan anak lain dalam ruangan, namun malah berakhir sia-sia. Sewaktu ibunya lengah karena berbincang dengan istri para rekanan bisnis sang suami, Tetsuya akan hilang dari pengawasan, lalu memilih untuk menyendiri di balik sofa besar dekat pohon terang penuh ornamen natal. Di sana ia menemukan satu set _puzzle_ sederhana, setumpuk buku cerita bergambar, dan dua _teddy bear_ besar yang melebihi tingginya. Jemari Tetsuya baru meraih kepingan puzzle terakhir, saat sesuatu yang berbulu tiba-tiba saja menggelitik geli di wajah.

" _Woof!"_

"Eh?"

Seekor _shiba inu_ dengan hiasan kepala berupa _headband_ berwujud tanduk rusa muncul di sebelah Tetsuya. Tanpa peringatan, sang anjing besar menggigit puzzle dalam genggamannya, kemudian kabur secepat kilat sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa. Bocah enam tahun itu baru menyadari kalau kepingan _puzzle_ terakhirnya telah dicuri. Ia buru-buru bangkit dan mulai mengikuti kemana langkah _shiba inu_ itu menuju.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _inu-san_...!"

"Momo, berhenti!"

Langkah Tetsuya ikut berhenti begitu mendengar seruan tadi. Ia melihat keping _puzzle_ yang dicuri tergeletak begitu saja, karena sang anjing mendadak sibuk melahap segenggam biskuit berbentuk tulang yang disodorkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki di hadapan.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, mengerti?!"

Hanya salakan nyaring jadi jawaban, sementara Tetsuya meraih kepingan _puzzle_ -nya dari lantai.

"Uhmm, terima kasih..."

Anak laki-laki berambut merah berusia sebaya itu mendongak. Ia diam sejenak ketika mendapati Tetsuya berdiri dengan wajah memelas di depannya. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu putih tersemat pada kerah setelan kemeja yang dikenakan, membuat ia menjelma bak pangeran cilik dari keluarga kekaisaran.

"Sama-sama." Tengkuk anjing bernama Momo diusap halus. "Hari ini dia memang lumayan nakal... benar 'kan _Momo-chan_? Ayo minta maaf karena sudah berbuat salah..." kedua pipi gembul berbulu lalu diuleni setengah gemas.

Tetsuya hampir mengulurkan tangan untuk bergabung melakukan hal serupa, namun ia menahan keinginannya. "Dia anjingmu? Maksudku, apa dia tinggal di rumah ini?"

Mata mirip bongkahan rubi miliknya berbinar. "Ya, tentu saja dia tinggal bersama kami. Bahkan dia sudah ada sebelum aku lahir, itu yang ibuku katakan..."

Tetsuya mengerjap bingung, memangnya usia anjing bisa lebih tua dari manusia? Kalau benar, jangan-jangan usia Maron sudah melampaui Chihiro ataupun Tetsuya!

"Mau menyentuh Momo- _chan_? Kalau sudah kenal, dia akan bersikap baik padamu."

Ragu, tangan Tetsuya terjulur. Ia kemudian menyentuh kepala Momo dengan napas tertahan di tenggorokan. "Dia baik ya, seperti Maron- _kun_ , anjing milik ibu..." satu senyum polos terbit di wajah manis, dan Tetsuya tidak tahu kalau anak yang baru ia temui itu kini tengah menatap penuh rasa tertarik padanya.

"Ehm, ah iya... mereka akan bersikap baik jika kita bersikap sama."

Keduanya berdiri bersisian pada ambang pintu pembatas ruang perjamuan dengan koridor panjang yang tersiram cahaya barisan lampu. Percakapan para orang dewasa masih ramai terdengar. Beberapa anak asyik bercengkrama pada satu sudut penuh mainan, sisanya sibuk berkejaran dengan wajah coreng moreng karena krim kue.

Tetapi saat ini, seperti tidak ada apapun di sekitar kecuali presensi mereka. Semua seolah larut menjadi kerlip hangat lilin dan senandung lagu rohani penyejuk hati.

"Oh, aku baru ingat." Anak lelaki tersebut berhenti memandangi Tetsuya. "Miho- _san_ baru saja selesai memanggang kue kering di dapur. Kau tahu? Mereka paling enak kalau dimakan dengan olesan selai atau secangkir susu madu. Ayo~" pergelangan tangan diraih penuh semangat, si anak laki-laki berniat menyeretnya pergi dari situ dengan segera.

Kepala Tetsuya meneleng tidak mengerti. Ia baru mengenal bocah ini dan sama sekali belum mengetahui namanya. Tapi kenapa dia bersikap santai bahkan berani mengajaknya makan kue segala? Tetsuya benar-benar bingung, namun tidak sanggup untuk menolak.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ , akhirnya ketemu!"

"Lho, Seijuurou- _kun_ , Momo- _chan_ ada bersamamu?"

Mendengar nama mereka disebut bersamaan, sontak membuat keduanya menengadah karena terkejut.

"He-eh, Shiori- _san_?!"

"Ah, Kuroko Keiko- _san_?"

Para ibu malah saling menyapa, setelah sadar kalau mereka ternyata melakukan hal yang serupa terhadap putra masing-masing.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah mendapat teman..., ibu kira Tetsuya tersasar dan lupa jalan pulang..."

"Bukankah Seijuurou- _kun_ bilang tidak mau bermain dengan yang lain, karena itu merepotkan, huum?"

Tangan Tetsuya digenggam semakin erat. "Aku hanya menolongnya dari kenakalan Momo!"

Shiori meringis senang, ia kembali ingin mengomentari tingkah putra semata wayangnya, namun diurungkan setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Hei, coba lihat, kau tahu apa artinya itu Seijuurou- _kun_?"

Perhatian mereka beralih pada bagian atas ambang pintu yang ditunjuk Shiori. Sebentuk hiasan daun yang terikat pita merah bergantung tanpa dosa di sana.

"O-oh, itu 'kan..." Keiko menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, namun senyum geli mau tak mau terukir juga.

Untuk sesaat, mereka melihat kepanikan tergambar di mata Seijuurou kecil. Dan Shiori sudah memprediksi kalau dia bakalan menolak mentah-mentah ucapan sang ibu mengenai mitos seputar _mistletoe_.

Tetsuya yang sejak tadi hanya jadi pengamat, mendadak kaget oleh aksi Seijuurou berikutnya. Tubuh lebih mungil direngkuh, lalu sebuah kecup _clumsy_ mendarat laksana serangan listrik _pikachu_ di bibirnya.

"Lihat, sudah 'kan?!" Setelah berkata begitu, Seijuurou segera berlari meninggalkan mereka, dengan Momo yang mengekor patuh di belakangnya. Huh, bukankah tadi dia mau mengajak Tetsuya makan kue? Kenapa sekarang malah ditinggal sendiri?

Kedua ibu yang sempat menahan napas karena menyaksikan aksi spontan Seijuurou, kini gantian coba menenangkan Tetsuya. Si bocah berambut biru sedikit kecewa karena kepergian Seijuurou yang membatalkan janjinya untuk makan kue bersama.

"Maafkan tingkah anakku, Keiko- _san_..." Shiori mengusap pipi Tetsuya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Nah, tidak perlu." Keiko tersenyum ramah. Tubuh terbalut sweater kebesaran milik Tetsuya digendong, sementara pipinya dikecup sayang. "Seijuurou- _kun_ adalah anak yang manis, benar Tetsuya?"

Si bocah masih terlalu _shock_ untuk memberi respon. Wajah dilesakkan malu pada bahu ibunya.

Shiori balas tersenyum. "Aha! Di dapur ada kue-kue kering yang baru matang terpanggang, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana untuk makan kue ditemani secangkir susu madu? Tetsuya- _kun_ mau?"

Mata Tetsuya langsung berbinar cerah begitu mendengar ajakan Shiori. "Ma-mau!" Angguk bersemangat jadi jawaban atas tanya sang pemilik rumah. Setidaknya ada pelipur hati setelah kejadian tidak terduga di antara dia dan anak berambut merah tadi.

.

.


End file.
